Harry Potter and Gryffindor's Heir
by Rogue15
Summary: Will be removed shortly. Will be redone.
1. Summer Surprise

Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and the fabulous J.K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
A\N: This is my first fic so just bear with me, and Review so I know if it is anything good or not. This is m second attempt on the first chapter. I took a lot of the advice from my reviews to improve upon it.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"HARRY! Get down here or no breakfast for you!"  
  
This is what Harry Potter woke up to. It was just like he woke up every other day at Number Four Privet Drive. There was nothing abnormal about this scene. Besides the fact, that Harry Potter was a wizard. He was just a regular boy who attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This fact in itself would have been weird. But there's more to it then that. He was not just any wizard, he was a famous one (A\N: If I need to tell u why he is famous then u need to read the books).  
  
He was famous in the wizard world, but that meant nothing in the muggle world. Muggles were Non-Magical people. And Harry Potter just happened to live with the mugglest people of all. His aunt and uncle and then there is his lovely cousin who just happened to be the size of a Rhino.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table to stick them on.   
  
"Damn, I better get down there before Vernon blows his top." Harry ran out of his room while still pulling on his Dudley hand me down's. He raced down the stairs before his whale of a cousin could get there or else Dudley would eat his grapefruit.   
  
He sat down in the kitchen murmuring his morning. He just got his usual grunt from his uncle and a glare from his aunt. "Can't even say hello properly." He murmured. This just earned him another glare from his aunt. After another couple minutes of Dudley whining about his food and his uncle complaining about a rival drill company, Harry decided to go upstairs before they gave him any chores.  
  
"Well I suppose I can do my homework." "There is always the History of Magic essay". Realizing he would not get anything done just lying there, he went over to his desk where all his scrolls and books were to start on the 3-foot essay.  
  
After working diligently for hours he decided it would probably be good if he went to sleep to make up for what he missed last night.  
  
DREAM SEQUEANCE  
  
He was standing in an old room lined with torches. The room contained a large 4-poster bed with a nightstand on the side. To the opposite of the bed was a huge old fireplace. The whole room was decorated in Red and Maroon along with other similar colors. It was remarkable how much the room looked like rooms at Hogwarts. The room was not what he was looking at though. The room contained one huge painting above the mantle.  
  
With a few steps forward Harry could read the inscription under the painting. It read: GODRIC GRYFFINDOR in bright bold letters. Somehow none of this surprised him though. What really surprised him was how shockingly bright Gryffindor's emerald green eyes were.  
  
In all this time he had not noticed that the hangings around the bed were closed. With a quick stride over he slowly pulled the hangings back. Behind them an old man with the same green eyes as the painting lay.  
  
Gryffindor looked up and spoke. "You my heir." "You will be the cure to the evil that plagues your world". "You will know when it is time". "When it is time, you will know the secrets of the ancients". "The secrets. Of the last line of the Olde Ones of which you are heir to".  
  
With that said a mist of pure white and flecks of green engulfed Harry.  
  
He woke of with a start to see the clock blinking at 12:11 and a whole lot a tapping on the window.  
  
Harry leapt out a bed to open the window all the while trying to figure out what his dream meant.  
  
He opened the window to let the three owls come soaring in. He sat on his bed murmuring to himself. "Well I suppose I could owl Sirius". "No that won't work he would get worried about me and come here and get caught". "Well at least the dream was not one with "volde...". "OUch". "Oh I'm sorry Hedwig, I forgot that you were here".  
  
After setting all the presents and letters in a pile the owls soared out the window into the starry sky except for Hedwig who went back to her cage for a good rest and a drink.  
  
He was just sitting down when a small blur flew through his window. "Pig...." "Come on get down here". He grabbed the young owl right before he knocked over the inkwell next to his completed essay.  
  
He ripped open the letter from Ron. While Pig, went over to get a drink in Hedwig's Cage. This caused Hedwig to hoot disapprovingly at the young owl.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How are you doing? I hope those muggles aren't getting you down. Mom is still asking Dumblemore if u can come over the last week, but he still says that u r safer where u r. Me and Hermoine are going to Diagon Alley the 28th. If u can come send a message with Pig back. Hope to c u their.  
  
Ron  
  
He ripped the paper off the small package that pig had brought. Inside was a wood box with a Quiditch logo on top. He slowly opened the box to reveal a Champion style Snitch.  
  
"Wow, Ron". He set the box aside and grabbed Hermoine's letter.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hey. Hope you are not bummed at your relatives. Do you know why Ron is not writing me much? I didn't go to Viktor's place. My parents said he was to old for me and it was just to far. I still talk to him though we are just good friends now. Do u know what Ron's problem is with Viktor? Oh well. Hope to see u at the burrow or Diagon Alley. Remember to keep studying we have O.W.L.S. this year.  
  
With Love,  
Hermoine  
  
Hermoine's package looked about the size of 2 book's "Figures she would send me books" He tore off the wrapper to reveal Quiditch Through The Ages and Hogwarts A History. A note fell out with it. "I figured you would need something to do while their". "Well she was right I am bored" "I just hope she does not hope for me to memorize Hogwarts A History"  
  
His next gift he recognized as Sirius's writing.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How are you? I am sorry I have not written in a while but I am on a mission for Dumblemore. I can't tell you where I am right now but I will see you soon.  
  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
The present from Sirius was a Wizard Watch with all the names of his friends on it. "Cool" "It is just like the clock at the weasleys". He murmured to himself.  
  
He looked around till he spotter his last gift. It was from Hagrid. He Wrote.  
  
Deer Harry  
  
How ya doing? I'm fine. I can't tell ya where I am right now cause I am on a mission for Dumblemore. Hope ur well. And if ur not, I can come by and teach them a lesson. I will c ya at Hogwarts when u come.  
  
Hagrid  
  
When he looked around he found a miniaturized trunk. It was the same kind that Barty Croutch had last year.  
  
"Wow Hagrid you have really outdone yourself this time".  
  
After messing around with the various compartments of his new trunk and sending 'thank you' notes out with Hedwig, he packed all of his stuff in it including his old trunk.  
  
He had just started getting out bedclothes when Fawkes Dumblemores Phoenix came soaring in the still open window. "Fawkes! What are you doing here" There was a letter in his beak.  
  
He removed the letterform Fawkes beak5. It read.  
  
Harry  
  
Grab your broom and get out of the house. Death Eaters have gotten past the protections!  
  
Professor Dumblemore  
  
He ran around his room grabbing his Broom and his Invisibility cloak. He pulled his wand out of his pocket where he had started carrying it since the Triwizard Tournament. He was just about to leap out the window on his trusty firebolt when he heard the front door being broken down and his aunt's shrill screams.  
  
A|N: I just wasn't to thank the people who reviewd. It really helped me improve upon what I had.  



	2. What an unlucky day

Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and the fabulous J.K. Rowling owns everything. Except maybe anything I put in that aren't in her books.  
  
A\N: Please review so I know if I am doing anything good at all. LOL. This won't be really long but it should be a fair amount. This is a redo of this chapter from the suggestions of reviewers.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With that bloodcurdling scream Harry froze and listened intently to what might be happening downstairs. The only clear thing he could hear was his uncle's yelling.  
  
"Get out of my house! We don't want anymore of your kind here." Harry sprung into action after he heard a thud. It sounded like a body hitting the floor. "Damn. I always have the bad luck". "I can't leave now and just leave them to be kiled". After all they had done to him they were still his family no matter how much he did not like them. With that thought he cautiously crept out of his room and down the stairs among his aunt's shrill screams and his cousins whimpering all the while wondering what it would like to be a normal boy.  
  
Probably Boring. He thought  
  
Harry looked around the bottom of the stairs where two Death Eaters were standing on the door looking around the room. With a yell he leapt around the corner. With a quick stunning spell, that blasted the one on the right backwards. It caught him by surprise. The other death eater seemed momentarily stunned looking where his partner was a second ago. This only lasted a secong before he turned towards Harry raising his wand and firing the deadly curse in one swift movement. With reflexes of one who played years of Quiditch Harry jumped and rolled out of the way just in time. He sprang up and quickly stunned the surprised Death Eater.  
  
After this was done, he quickly tied the two of them up using the BINDIOUS spell. After making sure they were both secured, he couldn't help thinking that all the training and studying with his friends for the Triwizard Tournament had actually paid off. Thinking this just made him sad when he remembered Cedric.  
  
Half a dozen 'Pop's' brought him back to his senses. He quickly realized that the danger was not over yet. Either that or help has arrived. He quickly crept past his uncle's unconscious form and into the kitchen where his aunt was trying to cover his cousin's massive form with her body under the kitchen table. He peeked out the back door only to realize that help was certainly not the thing the half dozen death eaters in the backyard were going to provide.   
  
Well at least Voldermort is not here. Which was good otherwise he would be in a great deal of pain. Even without him here he was going to have a time to hold out till help arrived. If they were going to come he thought. No. Help would come; they would not just leave him like this.  
  
The Death Eaters had finally gone into action and interrupting his thoughts by blowing the back door off it's hinges. Since this was the only thing blocking him from view he stood frozen behind where the door used to me.  
  
With a few sinister laughs and almost as one the Death Eater's raised their Wands. If they were not wearing the masks Harry would of seen half a dozes cruel sneers and half a dozen mouths forming the deadly killing curse.  
  
Right about here time seemed to slow down for him. He could hear the beginnings of the deadly curse's and multiple pops behind him.  
  
He whipped his head around to see the professors of Hogwarts and a few other's he did not know coming towards him. All determined to help him in time. With his aunt's shrieks and the cruel laughter in the background he could see 6 of the unforgivable deadly curses heading his way.  
  
An instant later or a millennium as he was seeing it the curses hit the tip of his wand which he had had raised at the time. The wand disintegrated on impact with the deadly curses. But the curses themselves just seemed to bounce off him. They hit anything but him. Mostly scarring his aunt's prize garden and the doorframe around him.  
  
Harry just stood their looking about wildly trying to figure out what had happened and thinking that he should be dead right about now. There was a dead silence from both sides. All the professors and a few others that he did not know stood behind him with identical looks of shock on their faces. Even Dumblemore's usually composed face betrayed hints of shock, confusion and even a little of pride. The Death Eaters had similar looks on that were hidden behind their masks.  
  
Getting over their surprise the teacher's started towards him again. But still they were not close enough. The Death Eaters send four more killing curses and two banishment spells from two of the smarter Death Eaters who realized it might not work. The curses bounced off again, but the banishment spells sent him reeling back into the teachers and the table that was behind them.  
  
With that the teachers rushed forward sending spells at the retreating Death Eaters. Amid the yelling and confusion Harry could see Professor Snape's sneering face above him with a tad bit of concern on his usual totally mean facade. With that one final glance up at Snape he realized something.  
"Damn, forgot to do my potion's essay". With that said Harry Potter realized how extremely tired he was, and slipped into the oblivion of unconsciousness.  
  
**********************  
  
With a scream the Dark Lord Voldermort threw the two unfourtunate Death Eaters across the dimly lit room.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME HE IS STILL ALIVE!!" After torturing the two Death Eaters for a while to relieve his frustrations he sat back on his giant throne to think.  
  
The battered and bruised Death Eaters took this as a sign to leave. They limped and stumbled out of the throne room thankful to be alive.  
  
"Your powers may be coming into play Potter. But you will not live to use them!" With an evil cackle that echoed throughout the Dark Lords castle he retired to go and torture some prisoners to help him relax. With his giant pet snake following he left for the cells all the while thinking up plans to kill Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A\N: Well that turned out better then the last chapter. Please review and tell me what u think. And be HONEST! I really could use the help. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I really want to thank the people who gave me their constructive criticism, and even the flames. IT really helped me a lot to redo this and the last chapter. Third chapter will be out very soon, I am working on it now.  
  



	3. Questions and More Questions

Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and the fabulous J.K. Rowling owns everything. Except maybe anything I put in that aren't in her books.  
  
A\N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I want to thank 'Dumblemores True Love' for pointing those out to me. I thought I had read them somewhere but I did not remember where. It just kind of stuck out at me. I also want to apologize for the wait but it could not be helped.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Questions and More Questions  
  
Harry slowly woke from the void of darkness that he was in. He felt like he had not gotten any sleep in a long time. It was like his body was suddenly deprives of all it's energy. He was able to hear two low voices arguing about something.  
  
It sounded like Professor Dumblemore and Sirius. Though he could not be sure cause his eyes were heavy with what he could only describe as lack of sleep. He tried to open them to see what was going on around him but his efforts were in vain. So he succumbed to the call of sleep once again.  
  
**********************  
  
"But sir! You know as well as I that it is impossible to block that curse." Protested Sirius as he sank into the chair besides Harry's still unconscious form.  
  
"Sirius. Even I am amazed by what has happened, but it is know use dwelling on it now. He has been unconscious for two days so obviously it has drained him in some way. We can worry about how he did it when he awakes. But until then you must calm down. You will be of no use if you are a nervous wreck all time." Proclaimed Dumbledore with the familiar twinkle in his eye, as he looked down at the distraught Sirius from his spot by the door.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I am just so worried about him. He has been unconscious for two days now!" Exclaimed Sirius with a defeated look on his face.  
  
Dumblemore moved over behind Sirius placing a hand on his shoulder. With a sad smile he said "Sirius. We are all worried about him. But you need to get some sleep. You cannot stay here without any rest and you would be useless to Harry when he awakes. I suggest you go get some sleep, or else Poppy will shove some sleeping draught down your throat."  
  
With a dry chuckle he agreed. Looking down at Harry's still form he whispered that he would be back soon. With one final glance at Harry, he strode out of the Hospital Wing. And with a quick 'Pop' he was Padfoot once again, running towards his room that he was staying in.  
  
Ten minutes later Dumblemore was still their beside Harry just thinking. "Harry. I know you are special. I know that you have had a hard life with all these surprises. And the whole time all u wanted was to be normal. But just hang in there. I know parts of your destiny but there is much more to it that I do not even know. I suppose only time will reveal your secrets. I just hope you are up to it." With that said he strode out of the room thinking that he had some research to do.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find seven blurry figures in various places around the Hospital Wing. Three of them were lying on the beds in various states of disarray that he could not figure out. The rest of them were just sitting around the beds staring off into space.  
  
After he fumbled for his glasses a little they were shoved into his hands by the blurry figure by his bed.  
  
After shoving his glasses on his face he began to realize all the figures around him and in the beds were. They were the Weasleys! He glanced around and saw that Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were in the beds near him sleeping with a relaxed look of peace on their face. No doubt from Madame Pomfry's sleeping draught. Upon further looking he saw that Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were sitting around the beds in various states of shock. From what, he did not know.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed startled that all of the Weasleys save for Percy were in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts   
  
"Harry. How are you feeling dear?" she said with genuine motherly concern. She looked all right to him but still their was something in her eye's that he did not like.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley; but what happened? Why are all of you here?" He said with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"I might be able to help a little bit, Harry" Said a voice lined with wisdom and age from the doorway.  
  
Harry looked up from Mrs. Weasley to see Dumblemore standing by the doorway to the Hospital Wing with a smile on his aged face. Harry noticed that Dumblemores face seemed to have more wrinkles on it then usual.  
  
"Professor Dumblemore! What happened? Why are the Weasleys here? What happened to the Death Eaters? How long have I been out? How come I'm not dead?!" He exclaimed all this in a hurried rush of words and with confusion and concern in his eyes. Before falling back on his bed trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
This seemed to have made the four Weasleys who were not in beds wake up from their stupor to stare at him.  
  
It took a moment for comprehension to dawn on their tired faces. The four youngest Weasleys jumped up from where they were and raced over to his side opposite of Mrs. Weasley with identical looks of concern on their faces save for the twins who still had a bit of a smile.  
  
They all started questioning him what he meant by that statement and other things ignoring the looks their mother gave them to be quiet. Before he could say anything Dumblemore interrupted with a quick "Ahem!" from where he was now standing at the end of Harry's bed.  
  
They all quieted down under Dumblemores stare and the furious shushing of their mother. "Now Harry. As to your questions about the Weasleys, Their house was attacked yesterday by a group of Death Eaters. Fortunately they had ample warnings so they were able to get out in time without and serious casualties. I am sure that they will fill you in on the details later. The Death Eaters that attacked your house were captured except for two of them who Dissaperated in time before we could stun them. After you were knocked back from the stray spell you lost consciousness and have been out for around three days since the attack. And as to why you are not dead I will talk to you about that at a later time. But until then I suggest you get some more sleep before the lovely Poppy here gives you some more sleeping draught." With that the Headmaster exit out of the door to the Hospital Wing. No doubt to escape the Nurse's wraith.  
  
Harry looked up to see Madame Pomfry standing in the doorway to her office with a furious look on your face. "Out, out all of you! They need their rest. All of you can visit the four of them later." With a few reproachful glances at Harry and the rest of their family Ron, Ginny, and the twins left the hospital Wing. With one last quick hug Mrs. Weasley left with a goodbye to the nurse and a glance filled with worry at Harry, her husband and sons in the beds alongside Harry's.  
  
With a few last thoughts of what was going on Harry put his glasses on the bedside table and accepted the potion from the nurse to get some more sleep whether he needed it or not.  
  
**********************  
  
"And after all these warning bells started to go off Mom and Dad ushered us to the fireplace. After Ginny and the Twins got through the fireplace I was just getting in when Death Eaters starting poring through the front and back doors. Dad, Bill, and Charlie stayed behind to cover mine and moms back while we went through. After we came out in the fireplace in Hogsmeades central Floo station we waited for them. When they finally stumbled through they were in pretty bad shape. But they were still lucky to be alive. We put the three of them on stretchers with mom's help and came up to Hogwarts. And that is all that really happened. We were just very lucky that Dumblemores protections worked long enough to let us get out of there safely." He said with a sigh.  
  
It was the following day and Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking over a game of chess. Harry had been released that morning over much protesting from Madame Pomfry. Harry was talking to Ron over a game of chess while Ginny and the twins were playing a game of Exploding Snap. After Ron had finished his story he had started to pester Harry about what happened at the Dursleys but he would only say he did not know.  
  
"Look Ron. I do not know what happened. If I did I would tell you. Maybe when I talk to Dumblemore he can give me some answers." Dumblemore had not told the Weasleys about him surviving the deadly curse yet and he was not going to change that until he got some answers himself.  
  
Harry was not really listening to Ron question him about what happened because he was to busy watching Ginny. He could not believe how much she had grown over the short summer. She was beautiful. The way her hair sparkled and her laugh when a card exploded in her face. He could not believe that he had not noticed it before.  
  
"Harry. Harry!"   
  
"Oh, what Ron?"  
  
"Oh nothing except that you just looked out of it for a minute." He exclaimed looking at Harry and trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Oh nothing I just zoned out of their for a minute". He felt his face flush a little. After all Ron would probably not like it if he knew he was staring at his little sister. He more then anyone knew how protective he was of her.  
  
He was saved from further questioning as Professor Mcgonnagal stepped through the portrait. She approached where Harry was sitting with her normal stern look on her face. He could not help but wonder what he had done wrong.  
  
"Mr. Potter the Headmaster would like to talk with you now." She said calmly but in a stern voice once she had reached where he sat.  
  
With a quick later to Ron he got up and followed the professor out of the portrait into the hallway.  
  
"Um Professor? Do you know exactly what he wants to talk about?" He asked when they were halfway to the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office.  
  
"That is for him to tell you Potter. Not mine." She answered brusquely. The remainder of the short walk was in silence. But when they reached the gargoyle Professor Mcgonnagal stopped in front of the Guardian and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Oh blast I forgot the damn password."  
  
Harry a little startled of her use of words just stood their while she tried various sweets all the while murmuring different things.  
  
"Umm. Professor? Would it perhaps be Cockroach Cluster?" Before she could respond the Gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing an entrance to the revolving stairs that lead up to the Headmasters Office. She gave him a funny look and just said. "Come on Potter." With a sigh he followed her up the moving stairs to a solid wood door. With a knock from the Professor the door opened to reveal Dumblemores office with all of its trinkets, Books, and Pictures of former Headmasters and Headmistresses.  
  
He walked in and with a quick "Lo, Fawkes" to Dumblemores pet Phoenix he sat down in one of the high-backed chairs in front of his desk. Where Professor Dumblemore himself sat behind looking over some papers. To Harry's eyes he looked much older then he had before. It was almost as if his age was finally catching up with him.  
  
After a minute or two he spoke. Looking up to meet Harrys eyes. "You know Harry. You and your dad were two of the very few people who actually say hello to Fawkes". He said this with a twinkle of amusement in his eye and a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Well it is common courtesy to be nice and say Hello. Whether it is an animal or Human. Granted that Fawkes is a very special animal." Once he said this Fawkes who was sitting on his perch let out a twill of happiness and flew over to land on Harry's lap. Once he started petting Fawkes the bird let out a song of contentment every few minutes.  
  
When he did this the aged Professor let out a genuine smile. Which seemed to lessen how old he looked. "Well to bad more people don't think like you Harry." He said this with a sad smile. All of a sudden his looked brightened and he asked. "Don't you have some questions for me Harry?"  
  
"Yes. From what I can remember from the attack I survived several killing curses. How did I survive those curses? They should of killed me on impact."  
  
"Well Harry I think you already know some of that answer. Just try to remember something. Anything that you might know about or something that has happened in the past couple weeks." He said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your dorm it is getting late and you still need rest. Come back and see me tomorrow when you have remembered whatever you should remember. Oh and Harry?"  
  
He turned from where he was standing near the birds perch with Fawkes on his arm and responded. "Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Snuffles was away doing something for me today so he could not see you. But he should be back tomorrow." With that said the aging Professor turned back to his work.  
  
After setting Fawkes down on his perch he allowed himself a small smile at the thought of Sirius before exiting the office with a lot of thoughts going through his mind. And more questions then answers.  
  
**********************  
  
Later that night Harry suddenly sat up in his bed from his troubled sleep thinking one thing over and over again. "I REMEMBER!" With that done he went back into his troubled sleep determined to talk to the Headmaster in the morning.  
  
  
A\N: Review Please. Hopefully next chapter will not be delayed in coming out. Please give me your opinions and your help. And I might be looking for a beta-reader soon.  



End file.
